


This Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Why is the captain always eating? (11/11/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Why I did this: this is my answer to my own question. What and why is our Captain always eating?  


* * *

_Scene, Shuttle Bay One. Archer and Reed greet the leaders of an alien race._

"I'm Captain Archer from planet Earth. We're on a mission of exploration. And we baked you this cake. " Archer holds out the cake, a trusting and open smile on his face, " It's chocolate."

Reed leans in over his shoulder. "Sir, do you think that's a good idea? Remember what happened the last eight times? We've ended up in battle—-"

"Malcolm , we need to be friendly, what better way than with a cake. Isn't that what you'd bring to a housewarming party?" He whispers over his shoulder.

"If I may Sir, this is nothing like a housewarming party."

Archer sighs, "Consider it an alien warming party, and Malcolm take your team back to the armory, you're dismissed." He smiles at the alien, who returns only a fierce glare while the chocolate cake rests in his hands.

Reed snaps to attention. "As you wish, Sir."

"On your way back, could you stop by the mess and ask Chef to put on a pot of coffee? Thanks." Archer smiles again at the aliens, "If you like that cake, I'm sure our Chef won't mind giving you the recipe."

Scene. Six hours later, on the bridge.....

Reed tries to wipe the smears of grease and dirt from his face, but gives up the effort as futile. With a sigh he lifts the fork in his hand to his lips. "At least you saved the cake this time Sir. "

"I did, nice for a chance isn't it?" Archer cuts another piece of cake and hands it to Mayweather, "Here Travis, you did a good job trying to avoid the plasma blasts this time."

"Thank you Sir, I doubt Commander Tucker will notice the damage." Mayweather jokes. "It's only a singe, after all."

Another piece of cake is cut, and Archer hands the plate to Hoshi. "You're picking up language matrix's faster, and you kept nice and cool over all the yelling."

"Unfortunately the only addition to the matrix from the aliens this time is curse words and insults about family members." Hoshi takes a bite of the cake. "I don't understand, the cake is one of chefs best yet."

Archer turns to T'Pol. "Do you want a piece of cake?"

"No thank you Captain, " T'Pol demurs. "Not this time."

'Suit yourself." Archer says as Tucker walks onto the bridge. "Hey Trip, there's cake left, want a piece?"

Tucker joins the rest of the crew. "Sure thing Cap'n. Hey Travis, you want to take a look at the ship later? We can take out one of the inspection pods."

Mayweather makes a choking noise. "I really have a lot to —uh— no thanks, I'll pass this time."

"Learn anything about the aliens technology?" Archer asks as he hands a piece of cake the commander.

"Nope, not this time, " He takes a bite of the cake. "This is really good. "

Archer sighs. "Yeah, it is. "

Hoshi takes pity on the Captain. "There's always next time Sir."

Archer brightens. "You're right, there is always next time. Thanks Hoshi."

Collective, but discreet groans from Mayweather, Reed and Tucker.

_End scene._


End file.
